Monster Hunter
by AlizetheAdorkable
Summary: Serena Hunter is a sixth generation monster hunter. Not monster as in vampires but monsters as fears and terrors that haunt the human mind. So when Serena Hunter moved in with her cousin, she thought she could handle the 'monsters' that preyed on people. Vampires, demons ect. Guess she needed some help. Follows series. Please give it a chance. Will have mature themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe your moving tomorrow!" Groaned an African American teenage girl as she collapsed onto her best friend's green bean bag chair.

Her brunette best friend rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna miss you too Jellybean."

'Jellybean' played with the loose strands from the beanbag and asked, "When you leave, who's gonna help me fight monsters? Kick my ex-boyfriend's butts? And - This is important - Pick out extremely hot guys to make my 'I still wish you were still mine' ex-boyfriends jealous!"

"Jackson's here. He'll fill in for all of those."

"But that doesn't even-"

"Oh hey Scraper, Jellybeans. You two talkin' about me?" Said a blonde 16 year old guy who remotely looked a lot like Ross Lynch.

The African American teenager growled, flashing her werewolf fangs at him and said, "Shut it blondie! And it's Jean to you, kay!" Jean retracted her werewolf fangs and smiled at him sweetly as the blonde sat down on on 'Scraper's' windowsill which held the view of a Los Angeles suburban neighborhood.

'Scraper' groaned and mumbled, "Please don't start today..."

"Serena's right. Today is her last day here. By this time tomorrow she'll be off to Whitechapel and we should make sure this is going to be the best day of her life." Jackson said, giving Jean one of his signature smiles. Jean was about to argue till Serena gave her a look telling her to shut up.

Jean groaned, but put up a fake smile and said cheerfully, "You know what? You're right blondie. This will be the best day of her life because we're going to A Club!"

Serena shook her head, "Wait! Isn't A Club, Lame now?"

"No, O.K was Lame, A Club was Hopeless." Jackson corrected.

"But Hopeless is Closed now, isn't it?"

Serena glanced over at Jean, "Nah, Closed is Open. What about-"

Jackson cut her off, "Oh god no. 'What about' is the worst restaurant in the history of restaurants."

Jean groaned, "It's Hopeless isn't it?"

* * *

"Today was the worst day ever! I can't believe you dragged me to Hopeless blondie!" Jean growled, covered in potato salad.

Jackson growled back, showing off his vampire fangs and yelled back, "You're the one who suggested it Jellybean!"

The three were walking back to Serena's home from the ever popular restaurant Hopeless. Since it was run by vampires, it wasn't exactly Jean's favorite place. Serena grabbed some of her wet hair due to fruit punch and tried to drench some of it out. Jackson was clean of course, he was able to steal some blood from the kitchen as Jean started a food fight about supernatural racism (aka vampires deserve better service than werewolves).

"You're the one who brought up Hopeless!"

Jackson glared, his yellow eyes turning red, "Bringing it up and actually going are two different things!"

"Why don't you ju-"

"Will both of you please shut up!" Yelled Serena, turning around to face the two mortal enemies/Best friends. "Today's my last day here and you guys are spending it arguing! Over what? The fact that we went to a restaurant you didn't want to go to. Or the fact that you just love to argue with her to let off steam about the fact that I'm leaving you guys."

The two stayed silent as she continued, " I know that me leaving is hard. We've been best friends since we could walk. Hell, we've been fighting monsters since we could walk." They laughed a little at that, "I know it may seem like it's the end of an Era but in all honesty, we're just putting it on pause. We're always going to be friends so please don't try to kill each other on my last day. OK?"

Jean retracted her fangs as Jackson's eyes turned back to it's warm brown color. They glanced at each other smiling and the next thing you know, they were laughing at how stupid they all looked. Kinda funny how a monster hunter, a werewolf, and a vampire can get over an argument like that pretty fast.

Something Serena Morgan Hunter is definitely going to miss here in California.

* * *

"Bye Scraper. You better call me when you get there! Better yet, Skype me everyday." Jean said hugging the daylights out of Serena.

Jackson ruffled her hair and said in a playful glare, "Don't get to crazy up there in Canada and if you do...don't forget to use the rubber."

Serena rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder before giving them one last hug and making my way towards the plane.

* * *

"Hey aunt Sam." I greeted, making my way towards her after I had gotten off the plane. She looked at me and smiled, "Oh hi sweetie. How was your flight?"

I shrugged, "They have high ratings so I guess I could say ok."

"Good. Come on. The kids are dying to see you."

* * *

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit. It's still has that rustic charm." Commented Serena as she made her way into the Morgan household.

Mrs. Morgan smiled, "Why thank you sweetheart." Then she turned away and yelled, "Kids, Serena's here. Come down and say hi."

A bit of scrambling was heard upstairs before a young blonde girl who looked identical to her mother ran down the stairs and into Serena's arms. Awkwardly, Serena hugged back since she wasn't so use to the affection. Backing away, Jane asked, "Hey Serena! I'm so glad your here. I needed more of a challenge for Dance-Dance Revolution and Ethan's no fun."

"I can imagine." Serena laughed before hearing an offended gasp.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I can play Dance-Dance Revolution just as well as Serena can."

The two girls both gave him a look and said in unison, "Yeah, ok."

Jane tugged on her sleeve and pulled her up the stairs, "Come on. I want to show you to your room. It's next to mine."

Serena quickly grabbed her bag as Jane pulled her up the stairs making Serena bump into Ethan on the way up. She tried to apologize but Jane didn't stop tugging on her sleeves.

* * *

"Hey Serena." Greeted Ethan as he made his way inside her temporary bedroom.

Serena spun around, "Oh hey Ethan. What's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

Ethan began to observe the room walls as she continued to organize her small trinkets like her necklace or her small taser ring. It was quiet for a while, only the sounds of jewelry clinging together could be heard.

Suddenly Ethan asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were a monster hunter?"

Serena was not fazed by his question, in fact she was expecting him to say something. Raising an eyebrow she asked back, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Seer?"

He gave her a small smile, "Touche."

"So how long have you known?"

"A few days. Did you know Benny's a-"

"A Wizard. Yeah I kind of did."

And the two continued to talk for old times sake. Cousin to cousin, friend to friend.

She definitely missed this as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Think about it guys! Anything we want. Cash. Cars. Candy..." Benny said, drifting off into his thoughts.

Ethan glanced at his cousin Serena and asked playfully, "So you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with 'c'?"

Benny ignored him and continued, "Once we were lowly high school noobs. Now we're vampire killing, spell-casting rock stars! The world is our oyster."

Serena raised her hand lightly and corrected, "Correction, I'm a monster hunter."

"Have you ever actually had oysters? Not something you want to swallow, more like something you'd cough up. Yeah, nice. Also Serena, there's no difference between the two really." Ethan said as Benny and Serena cringed.

"Nice image to start the day." Benny said before glancing at a beautiful blonde girl down the hall from the three, "There's the image I need!"

Serena laughed, "Wait a second...you have a crush on a blonde bimbo." She looked up to the sky and said while on her heart was her right hand, "No offense blond- I mean Jackson."

Ethan waved her off, "I'm sure whoever Jackson is will forgive you for calling this blonde bimbo a blond bimbo. I on the other hand will make sure Erica doesn't hear you."

"I know you're the 'see-er' and all, but I can see her with me."

Ethan scoffed, "Keep the magic on the down low remember? Life just got back to normal."

Benny shook him off, "Would you relax? I got this."

Once he was gone with a magically made bouquet of flowers in his hand, Serena leaned in towards Ethan and asked, "So what is the worse scenario that could happen?"

"She says something, he gets an idea, huge problem emerges, and eventually she'll avoid him for a couple of months till she feels insecure and let's him talk to her again." Ethan answered as Sarah made her way over to the two.

"Can I talk to you two?" Sarah asked as they both looked her way.

Etham stuffed his hands in his pockets and greeted, "Hey, how goes it? What's new?"

Sarah bit her lip, "Can I borrow $20, friends? It's for a good cause."

"$20? Like now? Um-"

Benny came back happily and cut him off, "Awesome news! Della's dog died!"

"And that's good news?" Sarah asked bewildered.

Benny rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

Serena looked behind him to see the girl crying and said sarcastically, "Using a girl's vulnerability to get her to go out with you. Nice."

"Gotta go." Sarah giggled a little before walking away.

Once she was gone, Benny continued, "She said she loved my flowers. And then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back. Anything! What if somebody magically brought her dog back? Can you guys imagine how grateful she'd be?"

And that's when Ethan caught on what his friend was suggesting and begged, "No! No, Benny! You cannot bring her dead dog back to life!"

"Won't know until we try, right?"

Serena rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head while saying, "Idiot! That move screams that your desprate. Also, it's creepy."

Benny rubbed his head tenderly as he glared at the girl before saying harshly, "Sometimes I wonder if you're really related to Ethan."

* * *

"Hey Scrapper! How's Canada?" Asked Jean as Serena and her Skyped.

Serena shrugged and answered, "Pretty boring actually. But nothing has changed I can tell you that."

Jean smirked, "Let me guess, Ethan is a Ted and Benny's a Swarly of some sort."

Serena laughed, "Nah, Benny's more of a Marshall trying to find his Lillypad."

"We miss you back here in L.A."

Serena smiles softly, "I miss ya too up here in the great white north but you know I can't leave. I have a-"

"-You made a promise with your mother that once Ethan finds out what he is, it's your job to give him a helping hand...even if it means leaving your amazing, crazy, yet still safe life of yours." Jean cut her off giving her one of those 'I know everything' smiles.

Serena shook her head while taking a sip o her water, "You're to egocentric for your own good."

Jean smirked again, "That's why you love me."

Serena looked at her photo of Jean and her back in the 6th grade wearing silly party clothes covered in confetti while having their arms around each other. She gave Jean a small smile while picking up the photo and saying distractedly, "That's one of many."

* * *

"So how was L.A?" Serena's cousin asked as they sat in front of playing video games on his computer. She shrugged and answered, "Eh, it was ok. There were alot of weird people, great food but terrible customer service-"

"Sounds terrible." Ethan cut her off while moving to the right as if the character in the game would do the same.

Serena shrugged, "It sounds bad but eventually when you meet the right people it seems like an adventure. Also if you go to the right places you get to see famous people, mostly at the mall, being total slobs which makes up for everything. Don't ask why, it just does."

The were quiet for a few minutes before Ethan looked down at his phone and groaned. Serena looked up at him and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"Benny just texted. He needs me to meet him outside."

"Alright, I'm comin'. When Benny needs something, it's usually a bad idea." She said standing up out of her chair while turning off her console, "Let's go greet your boyfriend."

Ethan rolled his eyes at her as they made their way downstairs in their pj's. Before exiting the door, Ethan stopped her and suggested, "Serena, not to be rude or anything but you should change."

Serena looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a blue tank and green shorts. She shrugged, "Eh. Benny's practically seen me in a bikini. A shirt and shorts is nothin'."

"Your too lazy to change aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Hey! I got your text. What's up?" Ethan greeted as the two made there way towards the curly haired guy on a bike.

He stopped abruptly in front of them and took out three colorful bottles towards Ethan, "I took these from Grandma's secret shelf."

"How do you know which vial has the potion to bring a dog back?" Serena asked taking the viles from him.

Benny sheepishly answered her, "I thought that maybe Ethan might use a vision to see which one is the 'bring-back-to-life juice'?"They both groaned as Benny continued, "Come on, E! Help reunite a fair maiden with her beloved pet. One touch."

Ethan glanced at Serena who shook her head. He shrugged in response as if to say 'He's my best friend'.

"Okay."

"Yes!" Benny cheered before relaxing and instructing him, "Okay now, focus."

Ethan took the viles from Serena and suddenly his eyes turned white. It was a moment before he returned back into reality and said holding onto the viles, "This: Angry birds."

Benny took the vile from him, "Right on."

"This one: Gross hair on your fingernails."

"Cool."

"This...this one's it. But-" Benny grabbed the vile excitedly and cut him off, "Sweet! Della's dead dog thanks you. Wish me luck: I have a long road ahead. And a pooch to summon from the dead. Engage!"

Ethan tried to stop him, "Benny! Benny! Wait! Benn-Ugh!"

Serena raised an eyebrow at him amused as he glared at her and mumbled, "Just shut up."

"Boo!" A sudden voice yelled making Ethan scream. Serena automatically went into fighting stance but both relaxed when they saw Rory standing there dumbfounded.

Ethan rolled his eyes and yelled, "Don't do that!"

Serena smacked Rory's shoulder, "Seriously girly. What was that?"

Rory ignored their startled yells and said happily, "I was working on my Ninja skills. Check out my new card."

He handed them both a small black card that Serena immediately returned.

"What's that mean?"

"Rory! Vampire Ninja."

Ethan groaned, "Ugh! Look, Benny's gone to Della's, and I don't know where she lives. Do you?"

Rory thought for a moment, "No. But I know a sure way to find out," He grabbed onto Ethan and yelled, "Air Rory!" Before taking off.

Serena laughed and yelled, "Good luck finding your boyfriend!" Before making her way back into the Morgan household.

* * *

"Look who's back from their dat-oh my god. Is that Puffles?" Serena cooed as Ethan snuck the dog into his room. He nodded as Serena took the dog from him cooing softly.

"That's adorable." Ethan said as he moved a couple of blankets to the closet where Puffles would be staying.

Serena didn't look at him but asked while tapping Puffles nose, "What is it?"

Ethan scoffed, "You acting like a little kid on Christmas."

She stopped her movements and glared at him, "Shut up. I do not." Setting the dog down she began to walk out the door till he said, "Hey, it's normal."

Serena rolled her eyes and slammed the door on him making him jump.

* * *

"Man, I'm telling you, this feels wrong. That dog isn't just undead. He's evil! He tried to eat my hand this morning." Ethan said to Benny as they arrived to school. Serena followed behind on the phone, giggling to what the other person said.

"Why? Didn't you feed him?"

"No. Sorry, I didn't have any Dead Dog Chow lying around!" Ethan yelled walking a safe distance away from Benny.

Once Benny caught sight of Della, he said excitedly, "There's Della! When she sees Puffles, she will be all over me! Wish me luck."

"Hey Ethan, see ya later." Serena said, making her way down the hall. He waved in return before Sarah caught him into conversation. Serena kept giggling down the hall to what Jackson was saying on the other side, unbeknownst to her that a small chihuahua krept up behind her or an announcement being made. All she knew was that Jackson was talking to her for the first time in a while and she felt really happy.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Serena said sarcastically and she could practically hear him rolling his eyes right now.

"Shut up Scraper. Your just saying that to make me feel better. Anyway how's-"

Out of nowhere, Benny grabbed her cell phone (how in the world did he get here?) And said quickly in a high pitched girly voice, "Hey, how's life? You've slept with three girls last night? Fascinating. Well my boyfriend and I gotta go. See-ya!" Before hanging up and running down the hall with an annoyed Serena in tow.

* * *

"Is it me or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyeballs?" Benny said once they slammed the door shut. Serena leaned against the doorframe closing her eyes and trying to not go into panic mode.

"I think it's time we called in a little magical backup." Serena suggested before falling to the ground. The two didn't even notice.

"What? N-no! If Grandma finds out, who knows what she'll do to me? Listen, if the potion did cause this, then it'll probably just run out of gas. I'm sure the worst is over."

"This is a special news bulletin. All over Whitechapel, reports are coming in of bizarre small animal attacks." The news reporter had said before a small turtle bit him in the eye shocking the two teens.

Recognizing the turtle, Ethan yelled, "That's Tiberius!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"But that's crazy. He ran away when you were, like, 8." Benny tried to reassure him.

Serena was still on the ground when she noticed Mrs. Weir holding a bottle of the potion in front of the dumb witted best friends.

"We need have to talk with your grandma! Now!"

Benny shook his head and suggested, "C-couldn't we just email her? I mean-Ah! Hi, Grandma!"

His grandmother smirked, "Something you twits want to tell me?" And soon they confessed everything to her but once it was over, Ethan asked, "Hey, what is Serena doing on the floor?"

Mrs. Wier frowned and lifted her up as Serena closed her eyes and shook slightly. Evelyn looked at the two and ordered, "Get me a couple of blankets and some tea. Hurry!"

She set her down as the boys rushed to do as they were told and began to tell her soothing things. When the boys returned, they noticed how relaxed she looked. Benny mainly noticed how fragile and small she seemed under the pile of blankets his grandmother placed.

"What's wrong with her?" Benny asked as he sat besides her. His grandmother sighed.

"Nothings wrong with her. She's just under shock."

Ethan became confused, "She's a monster hunter, how can she go into shock?"

Benny's grandmother looked up to face him with an amused expression and responded, "You really don't know much about monster hunters do you? They hunt solid figures of human fear and cage them. Not slay vampires or fight demons. When a monster hunter experience even a sliver of fear, they have small ways to fight it off. Like talking to themselves, sing, draw, punch things, but when they experience a whole ton of fear, that's where it gets complicated.

"What you just saw was called a lock down. When Serena felt vulnerable, her fears became stronger and soon the fear became so overwhelming making herself shrink down as if going into lock down mode. She'll be ok but right now she needs to relax before those demons come back and scare her again."

They stayed silent for a moment before Evelyn began to drag the two out of the house, leaving Serena home alone for a couple of hours.

* * *

"Come in!"

"Hey Serena. You feeling better?" Ethan asked as he stepped into Serena's temporary bedroom that was right next door to his sister Jane's bedroom. Serena spun around to reveal herself wearing a beautiful green summer dress, black flats, and her hair was held up in a beautiful summer updo.

Serena placed a hand on her hips and said amused, "A vest. Seriously Ethan."

He shrugged, "What? I think it looks good. Come on. Let's go downstairs."

* * *

Serena did a double take at the brunette teen wearing a waitress outfit. Ethan having the same question asked, "Sarah! What are you doing here? What's with the waiter outfit?"

Sarah responded, "Your mom called me in a panic. And she offered double my babysitting rate," she paused for a moment before teasing Ethan, "Totally rockin' the sweater vest, Mister. Stylish, yet stupid."

Ethan laughed mockingly and teased back, "Fine, but there goes your tip."

Serena raised an eyebrow at the two of them subtle flirting and found it cute that Ethan and Sarah had hit it off. Suddenly someone said walking through the back door, "All right, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion. And Rory's on his way."

"When he leads the critters back, we'll take position in your backyard and let 'em have it."

Not taking more of it, Serena walked outside cautiously holding onto her electric gun she held onto from home in case of emergencies. Biting her lip, she made her way around the corner of the house before a thump was heard above her and rolled down to the side of the house to where she was at. Serena looked down onto the ground and bent over to get a better look at it when Rory suddenly whistled, and loudly.

She spun around and pointed the gun at him before relaxing and yelled, "Rory. What the hell was that?"

Rory had a weird happy smile on his face and responded, "I just had a clear view of your butt."

She was confused for a moment till she remembered she was wearing a dress. A pretty short one at that and Rory saw everything up there as clear as day. Serena growled before pointing the gun back up to his head.

Taking the message, Rory rapidly made his way inside panicked as Serena followed. Gun in tow.

Once they were inside, Serena heard someone playing the flute and Benny asking bewildered, "Rory, what'd you do?"

Ethan asked as well, "How come I can still hear the music?"

Rory had simply answered, "I had an inspiration! Why shred my primo lips when I could just record the tune and play it back on a loop? No flute required!"

"So where's the player?"

"I landed on the roof to look for you guys, and then I saw Serena outside bent over looking at something, and I had a clear view of everything but I was to distracted to notice that a squirl had attacked me making the recording kinda fall down the chimney."

Benny glared at him and growled, "You saw up Serena's dress?"

Ethan ignored him, "You dropped it down the chimney?"

Rory raised his arms up in surrender, "Hey, relax. I know a way to get it back. When Santa comes-"

Serena slammed the door shut and yelled agitated, "Rory, shut up! You know the rules about plans involving Santa!"

"So now that music's in the house, which means-" he was cut off by a girl screaming. Serena was to angry to care about the blonde bimbo getting bitten. She just wanted to slap Rory silly for being such a jack about the whole encounter.

"Okay, we have to keep it down!"

"It's like Snow White and her little forest friends. The evil undead! Ha-ha!" Benny joked killing some of the animals who were in the kitchen. He tossed a gun to Serena and yelled, "That gun you have isn't going to work with them!"

Listening to him, she continued to squirt the brew at them, cringing whenever they turned to ashes. After about a good 30 minutes of killing demons and trying to explain to Della about what had happened, Serena made it to her room after a good shower.

* * *

"Wow, that's bad," Jean cringed as Serena told her about her fears getting the best of her.

"I know. It was like I didn't have any control. It felt so overwhelming and terrifying. "

Jean rolled her eyes, "That's kind of what fear is silly. Hey, just don't worry about it too much. Everyone gets scared once in a while. It's normal. Gotta go. Night."

And suddenly the console was off.

* * *

"I should have known Tiberius never ran away. When he died, my folks buried him in the field where I found him, behind Della's place. Speaking of which, have you talked to Della?" Ethan asked the two glanced back to see Della run from Benny.

"Our courtship is on hold. At least until she gets out of counseling."

"What about Grandma? Did she think of a punishment?"

Unbeknowist to what she did, Sarah cut Benny off, driving by in a beautiful antique car and said happily, "Tada! Guess who finally got their license? And my aunt gave me her old car. The hard part was saving up enough for insurance. But your dad gave me a great deal."

Ethan smiled, "Yeah. He's the best."

A strong wind was felt and suddenly Rory was infront of the car with Serena in his arms, bridal style.

"Boo!" Rory yelled as he let Serena go.

"Rory, this Vampire Ninja stuff has to stop, or-" Ethan noticed that he had left and growled annoyed.

Serena took off one of the leaves in her hair and threatened, "One of these days, I'm gonna kill him...again."

Ethan raised an eyebrow at her, "Why was he carrying you like that anyway?"

Serena laughed sarcastically and responded, "Oh, he said he needed to learn how to pick up chicks...literally."

Benny told them all cautiously, "Creepy. Let's just get outta here before he comes back." Before pushing everyone in the antique looking car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, how was your trip back to LA." Ethan asked his cousin, wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

She shrugged and responded wrapping her arms around him as well, "It was okay. Caught a few monsters here and there. No big deal." Once they released each other, she continued, "Jean and Jackson say Hi."

Ethan nodded, "Tell them I said Hi back."

"So Veronica...how was your first cheer meet?" Serena asked, smirking as Ethan paled.

He asked panicked, "Who told you that?"

She answered, collapsing on his bed, "Benny did."

Rolling his eyes, Ethan mumble slightly amused, "Of course he did."

Confused, Serena asked sitting up, "What's that suppose to mean."

"Nothing," Ethan told her, raising his hands up in surrender. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing afterwards.

* * *

"Hey Serena." Benny greeted as he met Serena at her locker.

Serena smiled and greeted back, "Hey Benny."

Leaning against the locker besides her's, he asked, "So how was Cali?"

"Great. Why do you ask?" Serena asked back, closing her locker.

"I just needed an excuse to break the ice." Benny began, "So are you doing anything this weekend?"

Shaking her head, Serena answered, "Nope. I'm free."

Smiling, Benny said excitedly, "That's great. So I was wondering if-"

"Emergency." Ethan cut Benny off, making him groan in annoyance.

Spinning around to face her cousin, Serena asked, "Teenage or Supernatural?"

"Supernatural."

Turning back around, Serena gave Benny a sympathetic look, "Later?"

Benny plastered on a fake smile, "Sure. It wasn't that important anyways."

* * *

"Hey Ethan, I got-" Serena began before a beeping noise cut her off suddenly.

Ethan spun his chair around to face her and asked, "What's up with your bracelet?"

She answered, "I'm getting serious monster ratings. I think there might be a monster in your room."

Ethan waited a few seconds before saying, "He prefers the term ghost and yes there is."

Smiling, Serena said, "Cool. I've always wanted to be some sort of ghost whisper. So why won't this one cross over?"

"He wants me to win a trophy for sports." Ethan answered before the door opened, revealing Benny.

Ethan greeted, "Hey Benny. Any luck?"

Benny nodded, handing Serena his camera, "Oh, yeah. Here, take this. We are gonna get the first ever ghost-splosion captured on camera. Where is he?"

Ethan shrugged and pointed over near the curtains, "Uh, he's right there."

Opening the camera, Serena leaned on one arm as the other recorded Benny lazily.

Standing next to the bookcase, Benny began to chant, "Galga deselphador zek recantor...zoolin maphrak!"

Suddenly, things from Ethan's top shelf began falling on Benny's head as he shrieked, "That is so not cool, ghost dude!"

Ethan panicked, "These are mint in-box!"

Sighing, Serena told them, "Look, I really wish I could help you but its against monster hunting rules to deal with a ghost. It's a sensitives job to guide them into the light which I'm not."

Following Serena out the door, Benny told Ethan, "I'm sorry, man. I really thought it would work. Maybe you should just give this psycho what he wants."

"No. Forget it. It's not gonna happen."

"Well then," Began Serena, "I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

"Serena, what happened to you? You look like you took a shortcut through the woods." Benny told her as she arrived at the school's gym.

She rolled her eyes, "That's because I did. I was in the middle of finally capturing a monster in two days when suddenly I get a call from my cousins best friend telling me that he's in a grudge match with Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner. By the way-" Turning around to see Ethan slightly limping over to them after Kurt dropped him off, she asks in disbelief holding the urge to slap him upside the head, "What were you thinking Ethan? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Pulling her back, Benny told her, "Relax Serena. He's been beaten up enough by Kurt." Looking back at Ethan he sympathetically cheered, as Serena threw up her hands in annoyance, "Take a seat, dude. You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half. Nice! Sorry, dude, but for a guy in agony, you make some hilarious faces."

"Ethan, are you insane?!" Sarah shrieked, "You don't know what you're up against. This guy is unstoppable."

Ethan scoffed, "I guess that's why you like him."

'Well that explains a lot.' Serena thought smugly, crossing her arms.

"What? I don't like him." Sarah defended.

Rolling his eyes, Ethan resorted, "Come on. I saw you watching him, talking, - laughing, kanoodling."

Benny nodded, "Mad kanoodling."

Confused, Sarah asked, "Noodle what? Look, I thought Erica turned him into a vampire, so I was watching him. I even checked his neck for bit marks-which was hard since he's so ticklish-but I do not like him."

"Are we in the second round?" Serena asked Benny.

He answered, "Yep."

"Does he have any points?"

"Nope."

"Okay Ethan," Serena called catching his attention, "You can't win by points anymore. You're gonna have to pin him to win."

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "I have to pin him?"

"How about some magic?" Benny suggested, "Let's see how well he wrestles with worms in his ears, huh?"

We waited for a few seconds before Ethan said, "No magic. We can't cheat."

Panicked, Sarah told him hurriedly, "Then think of something. Everybody has a weakness, right? Just find it and exploit it."

In an instant, Ethan was up on his own two feet again and shouting out in pain. Everyone winced but didn't help him. How could they? They couldn't see it or do anything about it.

Ethan pleaded, "Just please stop. Leave me alone."

"Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy. Smart!"

"It's no use. I can't win. I've never won a fight. Ever."

That's when Serena resorted, "Hey that's not true. Remember that time in second grade when Benny took your Pokemon lunchbox and you practically beat him up."

Benny sighed wistfully, "I almost cried."

That's when Ethan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Grade two That gives me an idea.!Thanks, Serena."

That's when the whistle was blown and Ethan ran into the ring with a new air of confidence. Long story short, he managed to pin the infamous Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner.

"Way to go, bro!" Benny cheered as Ethan and his cousin hugged for a few seconds before saying suddenly to what appeared thin air, "Oh, yeah. I won the trophy. Time to move on, Coach. A deal's a deal."

After a few moments of silence, Ethan's eyes widened as he told them, "He's backing out of our deal."

"What? He can't. A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions!" Benny exclaimed unsurely.

"What? What is it?" Ethan asked suddenly. Suddenly a breeze could be felt amongst them and they knew that he was gone.

"Hey, you know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt yelled ripping his uniform and running towards them before Sarah stuck out her arm and before they knew it, he collapsed on the ground from impact.

Sarah smirked, "Update You got beaten by a geek AND a girl. Go get yourself a new shirt."

Joking, Ethan told her, "Thanks, but I could have taken him." They all gave him a look beforen he continued, "So, uh about Saturday night...?"

Pulling on her arm, Benny told Serena, "Come on Ser. Let's give these two some privacy."

* * *

"-so then he was like 'Doctor Who?'" Benny joked as Serena laughed lightly.

"Oh, because of the show. I get it." She clarified before asking, "So about this weekend...wanna come over and watch a movie? Ethan got this new Slasher film and he invited Sarah to watch which screams disaster so..."

Smirking, Benny said, "Your not a fan of the Slasher series are you?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm not. That movie is so inaccurate it kills me."

"Fine, but you owe me."

Smiling, she shook his outstretched hand and said, "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, guys! Getting punished for your ghost alarm thing, huh?" Sarah asked approaching them. Serena followed after with headphones in her ears, not really listening to their conversation.

"Guys, can I ask you a question?" Benny asked, "Do girls have like way more earwax than guys? Is it a puberty thing?"

"Do guys have fewer brain cells or is it just a Benny thing?" Sarah resorted before walking off.

Removing her headset, Serena greeted obliviously, "Oh hey guys. Never thought you'd be the type of people who did outdoor work."

Pulling out another weed, Ethan told her, "Actually this is our punishment for setting a ghost alarm in the P.A"

"Wait," She began, glaring at the two boys, "That was you!"

Benny shrugged and asked her, "What's the big deal? All it did was break the principals window."

Pulling out her phone, Serena showed them the cracked screen and exclaimed, "That's not all it shattered. That blast managed to crack my phone's screen during my call with Jackson."

"Still don't see the problem." Benny said, making Serena groan in annoyance and stomp away.

Ethan gave Benny a look in which Benny only shrugged his shoulders and asked innocently, "What?"

* * *

"And that is why I'm no longer welcome at the bowling alley." Benny joked, leaning against the wall just as Serena turned the corner, "You know, I think you're really interesting. Do you want to talk about yourself for a bit?"

When the girl didn't respond, Benny waved his hand in front of her before she walked away like she never saw him. Approaching the boy, Serena said surprising him, "Saw that."

"What kind of girl can resist both my bowling anecdote and talking about herself? Strange." Benny asked her as they began walking down the hallway.

She shrugged, "Girls are confusing. I've given up trying to understand them."

They both looked at each other softly before hearing a familiar voice shrieking in the halls. Turning their heads over to the source, Serena rolled her eyes and said, "Speaking of strange-Hey, Rory, what's up?"

Rory smiled and pointed down at his shirt, "Erica and I totally like the same band."

"Single Tear?" She read, "Aren't all those songs about how hard it is to be them?"

"Yeah, they totally speak to me. They're rich and famous. I'm a vampire. Nobody gets us."

Raising an eyebrow, Benny stated, "Nobody's ever got you. I don't think liking the same band is gonna make much of a difference."

"Ah, maybe not right away, but like Single Tear says: There's no time like the future." Raising his earphones up to his ears, Rory began nodding his head rhythmically to the music blasting unaware of the roots trying to seep into his ears. In less than a second, Serena pulled the earphones away from his ears wide eyed.

"Do you know what's going on here?" She asked them, looking down at the headset.

Benny thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah, the music industry is finally fighting back at illegal downloads."

Holding back an eye roll, Serena said, "No, but this is messed up."

"Yeah, messed up with 4 gigs of clutch tunes. Can I have it back?"

"Can you first tell us the last place you plugged it in."

* * *

"My parents won't let me download at home." Rory informed them as the three arrived at the computer lab, "They think the internet is a bad influence."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Benny asked, "You're already a soulless undead creature of the night. How much worse can you get?"

Turning around to face them, he said, "Dude, if my mom knew I was a vampire I'd be grounded for, like, a month." Returning back to his previous activities, he told them smirking, "I've got 80% of my future love life downloaded. By tomorrow, I predict Erica and I will interface."

"Hey!' Serena suddenly shrieked, looking down at the wire that previously coiled around her foot, "Did that cord just move?"

As Serena bent down to touch the wire, Benny asked her, "What the heck is that?"

Looking up at Benny, she responded, "I don't know but I know someone who might."

* * *

"Whoa, this is weird." Ethan told the two as he looked down into a microscope, "Chlorophyll polymer ectoplasm? It's like a combination of paranormal weed and Ethernet cable."

"There's plant matter in the cables?" Serena asked.

Ethan shook his head, "No, they're combined. Half alive, half plastic."

Benny smirked, "Like Heidi Montag."

"Ooh! Nice burn." Both boys high fived and returned back to what they were doing.

Looking down at her phone, Serena sighed and told them, "I am so sorry you guys but I have to go."

"Oh come on. What's more important than this?" Benny asked just as Serena began her way out the door.

She answered, "Surprise monster attack in the backstreets. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

"Ah!" Screamed Benny as the root got a hold of his leg and began dragging him towards a plant infested Rory.

Raising her axe, Sarah shrieked, "I got you!" Before she as well got her feet tangled. Right before she fell down, a blast from besides her managed to stop the root from pulling her down. Turning her head around Sarah saw Ethan's cousin holding one of her blasters as she blasted the root that bounded Benny's feet to the tree.

"Thanks." Sarah told her, picking up her axe again.

"No Prob." Serena told her back, helping Benny back up.

Picking up his weapon, Benny began hitting the tree again and soon they all were working together to take the tree down.

Looking over at the tree, Ethan yelled, "Get ready to be Nick rolled!" With just a push of a button, the tree was defeated and Rory was released.

Just another day in Whitechapel.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the deal with Sarah?" Serena asked, looking over at a panicked Sarah.

"It's the smell," Ethan answered, "She's scarfing junk food to dull the craving."

Benny shook his head and stated, "Mortal foods won't satisfy her hunger. That's Vampire 101."

Crossing her hands, Serena told Ethan, "You better keep an eye on her. And you other fanged friends."

"If anything bad happens, we must rescue the nurses. I am saving that one!" Benny pointed at a gorgeous blonde. "Called it."

As if on instinct, Serena glared at the blonde nurse. Nudging her shoulder, Ethan asked, "What's up with you?"

Waking up from her glare down, Serena answered, "Nothing. I just have to go to class. Bye."

They knew she lied.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's-"

"We need your help." Ethan said, cutting her off.

Pulling on his shoulder, Benny told him, "No we don't. Ethan's just-"

"Benny," Ethan scolded before continuing, "We need you to do us a favor."

* * *

"Hey Rory. What's up?" Serena greeted, leaning against the locker besides him, biting her lip.

Rory responded giving her a goofy smile before exclaiming, "Oh hey Ser. Nothing much. What did Ethan tell you?!"

Raising her arms up in defense, she answered, "Nothing, I swear. I just wanted to ask; If you could be anyone for one day, who would it be? Thor or the Hulk?"

Rolling his eyes, Rory told her, "Seriously? Thor is a Norse god, with a magic hammer than can summon lightning from the heavens, the Hulk is a big green doofus with purple short shorts. Next time, at least try to make it challenging."

Looking over his shoulder, Serena noticed Benny get away and that's when she smiled and told him, "Thanks. Well-"

"Wait, why did you ask me that? I know for a fact that you hate comic books." As Serena stuttered for an answer, Rory concluded, "Unless you just wanted an excuse to talk because you have a crush on me."

Shaking her head, she said, "What? That's just-What?"

"Face it. You dig me." He told her, leaning in close.

Putting her hands on his chest to keep some distance, she told him panicked, "Rory, Erica's coming."

The second she said that, he was gone. And so was she.

* * *

When she finally met up with Benny and Ethan again, she looked over at Ethan and said, "You owe me a 'No questions asked'."

* * *

"Come on! We could make a fortune selling your blood to vampires!"

"Nuh-huh! No more needles! Not ever."

"Okay, did I miss something yesterday?" Serena asked, chasing after them.

Flushing a bright shade of red, Ethan lied, "No. Everything's fine."

She nodded, "Good. I guess. Come on, we've got to get to class."

Once she was inside the building, Benny grabbed Ethan's arm and asked him, "Wait, why doesn't Serena know about the whole blood drive situation from yesterday?"

Ethan sighed and explained, "Remember what happened last time when the town was taken over by dead demonic animals? She froze and it took almost an hour for her to wake up from her state. Inviting her to fight vampire nurses-"

"You can't protect her forever." Benny protested.

Removing his arm from Benny's grasp, Ethan told him, "I know I can't but I'm going to try."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, what's all the commotion abo-Who is that?" Serena asked, pausing in front of her cousin Jane's room to see a woman with blue hair standing there with a pesky smile on her face.

Benny answered her, "That is a life-sized Debby Dazzle. I think I had a dream about this once."

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Evan asked, pulling his sister away before continuing, "Jane, how did this happen?"

Jane answered shrugging, "She had a broken leg so I used Benny's fix-it spell, - and now, well, she's alive! - Heh."

"Let's have ice cream and go to a roller disco dance party." Debby told them as Jane and Benny cheered.

Ethan ordered, "No parties. We need to turn her back into a doll."

Debby glared at him and protested, "No, I don't want to go back. It's so boring. I want to have fun. I won't go back. I won't!"

Grabbing her hand, Jane comforted her, "Don't worry, Debbie. I won't let them changed you back. I promise."

Debby cheered, "Oh, goodie! Let's celebrate. Cupcake dance party!"

"Find a way to undo this. Now!" Sarah growled, following after Debby and Jane.

Looking back at them, Serena agreed,"Yeah, what she said."

Groaning, Benny exclaimed as they left, "Ugh! It's not that simple!"

* * *

"Whoa, this IS a cupcake party!" Benny awed as he came into the kitchen wide eyed.

Getting to the point, Ethan asked him, "Did you find anything?"

He answered, "I've got good news and bad news. I couldn't figure out the spell. Good news: I'm on Level Two of Knights of Ninjitsu IV!"

"You've been up there for an hour!"

"It's a hard game." Benny protested.

"Mmm! Lemon swirl."

Moving away from Debby, Ethan refused, "No, please. No more cupcakes."

Taking the cupcake, Benny said, "Ooh, I'll take a lemon swirl."

"Oh, no. Look at your clothes." Pouted Debby, pointing at the cupcake stains on Jane's shirt. Her face bright suddenly as she suggested, "I know just what we should play next. Debbie Dazzle fashion show!"

"Okay!"

As the two began making their way upstairs, Debby suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area and shrieked, "Ouch!"

Rushing to her side, Ethan asked, "Woah, are you okay?"

"I'll go and check on Jane," Serena told them, running up.

Smirking, Debby grabbed his arm and in an instant she was fine.

Just like that, Ethan collapsed.

* * *

"Jane, no running with your socks on." Serena said as her cousin Jane ran into her bedroom.

"Sorry!" Jane yelled before closing her door.

Serena rolled her eyes and began walking into Jane's room until she felt someone grab her arm suddenly. Turning around she saw the live like doll holding onto her arm tightly.

Raising an eyebrow at Debby, Serena asked, "Um...Are you okay?"

Debby responded, "I will be."

In a flash of blinding light, Serena felt a draining feeling from her arm before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Serena winced due to the light making it's way to her eyes. She groaned in annoyance and asked, trying to sit up, "What happened?"

"Serena? Your up!" Benny exclaimed, running to her side.

"Shh!" She hissed, covering his mouth, "Not so loud."

Benny pulled down her hand and whispered, "Sorry. I was excited."

After a moment of silence, Serena asked again, "What happened?"

"You slipped and fell." Benny lied. He hated lying to her.

"What day is it?"

"Monday, why?"

"So," Serena began, "I was knocked out for two days?"

Flushing a bright shade of red, Benny said hesitantly, "No..."

Shaking her head, she told him, "You know what? Forget it. Just help me up please?"

"Sure."


End file.
